


Harry Potter Ficlets

by anotheroneonline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Birthdays, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Fluff, Muggle technology has reached the wizarding world, Romance, Snape Lives, committed relationships, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheroneonline/pseuds/anotheroneonline
Summary: This is a collection of short oneshots about various non-canon and canon relationships from the world of Harry Potter. Mostly fluffy situations (at least in the foreseeable future).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, pansy parkinson/ hermione granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this platform and I hope you can forgive me for what I did (because it probably is going to be cringe)  
> I‘m doing this mainly for fun and I own nothing except the ideas for the oneshots. I apologise if my writing upsets you in any way.  
> *Disclaimer*  
> All characters mentioned are off age as all prompts will be set after their time at Hogwarts and in an AU where I decide who lives and dies. Plus if any shippings that I write about in this work don’t take your liking please don’t complain to me about it.  
> *End of Disclaimer*  
> This first chapter is about Snamione.

Hermione was sat in the bathtub, enjoying a lengthy bubble bath after a long day of work in the ministry.  
Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening and then the sounds of her boyfriend, she cringed at that word since it just simply didn’t seem to fit the person she was dating, coming up the stairs and lastly followed by the noises of him undressing in the bedroom.  
A couple of minutes later Severus Snape entered the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and smiling at her.  
Hermione loved his smile it was something he didn’t show to everyone. And therefore it was precious.  
"Seems like someone started without me.”  
"Well, if someone didn’t take so long at work than maybe someone wouldn’t have to start without the other someone."  
He climbed into the bathtub and embraced her from behind.  
"But all that doesn’t matter as long as you always return to me."  
He dragged her into him, enabling her to lean against him, and him to rest his chin on her head.  
They stayed like that for a while until he broke the silence.  
"I love you Hermione."  
"I love you too Severus."


	2. A little something in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to update this again after almost a month of nothingness.<  
> I’m very sorry! :)  
> This one is kind of random but I got inspired by the current weather and decided to write this.

**H** e looked at her.  
She was so beautiful, standing out there in the garden with stretched out arms, twirling and smiling while the rain poured down on her.  
Her platinum blonde hair clung to her head like a wet mop but that didn’t matter to him because she would always be beautiful to him.  
She stopped and saw him standing there in the opened kitchen door smiling at her lovingly.  
“Come outside Neville! The rain feels wonderful on your skin!”  
“No thanks, sweetie. I‘d rather not get all wet and cold outside in the middle of march.“  
"Oh come on it’s quite fun to dance in the rain.“  
And with that she came over and pulled him outside in the rain.  
"Ah, Luna! Stop, we’re going to get cold."  
"So? We can always warm up later.” She winked at him suggestively.  
"Okay but only a couple of minutes.”  
“Agreed." And like that he spun her around and kissed her. Right there in the middle of their garden.

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it. I really wanted to write about a feel good couple for this one.  
> So I chose a personal favourite of mine. Neville/Luna. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you want to see me do a specific pairing or a specific scene.


	3. The wonders of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Yeah, yeah I know I haven't updated in literally forever but I really had a hard time figuring this one out. But now that I've got it out of my system I hope that the next idea will be found faster and be easier to write. (Fingers crossed!)  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
> And as always, I sadly own nothing!

The wonders of life:

On entering the nursery, she walked in on her husband sitting in the rocking chair while holding their sleeping son and slowly rocking back and forth. He looked more happy than she had ever seen him. She tried not to make a sound as she leaned herself against the changing table but she knocked over a bottle that was standing on it. This made a sound that almost made Harry jump up from the chair in surprise. On seeing her, his smile brightened even more. 

“You’re back.”  
“Yes I am” she said while stepping closer to him and James.  
They both looked down at their sleeping son.  
“I still can’t believe that we made him. He seems so perfect to me.”  
“Well I can account for the fact that we indeed made him.”

They stayed like that for a while until they decided to lay James down.  
Looking down at their son for one last time. Harry turned to Ginny.

“You know how grateful I am that you decided to be with me and give me all I ever wanted, a family.”  
“Yes I know that. And I hope that you know that I love you Harry Potter and that that will never change."  
“Yes I know that and I love you too Ginny.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did you may consider a comment. I would really appreciate it since I still have no idea wether what I'm doing is good or not.  
> Also it's Mother's Day in Germany today. So happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!


	4. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,   
> So I know I'm late to the party but I don't care.  
> I wrote this for one of my best friends without whom I would have never even started to publish my stories anywhere. She always is the first one to read and review them for me even though she's never seen or read Harry Potter.   
> Today is her birthday and since yesterday was Draco's birthday I thought I'd combine the two and write something fun.

Happy Birthday!

“Oh come on Draco! Stop acting as if a surprise birthday party is the worst thing that could happen to you.”   
“Trust me Pansy this is worse than when I shared a house with Lord Voldemort and the time I almost bled to death on the boys lavatories’ floor combined. “  
“But why? It’s just a bunch of people singing ‘Happy Birthday’ for you and eating cake with you!”  
“Exactly! It’s a bunch of people that I was friends with in school stomping all over my flat. My flat is my save space. I don’t want people there and now there’s a bunch of people here. Plus, it’s humiliating to have to sit there smile and listen to the bad singing of everybody.” 

He opened the door of the pantry that they were currently hiding in and was instantly met with the entire Slytherin class of 1999 smiling at him.   
Behind him Pansy pushed him out of the pantry.

“Okay everybody! Here comes the birthday boy!”   
And almost instantly everybody started to chant ‘Happy Birthday’.  
Draco leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.  
“You will pay for this.”  
“I know, but this was worth it.”

The end


	5. Muggle stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing plopped into my mind a couple of days ago and wouldn't let go, until I wrote it down.   
> This is what my brain apparently thinks would happen, if Pansy was introduced to muggle technology by Hermione. This is also my first time writing a same-sex relationship, so please be gentle.   
> Anyway, I'm rambling, onto the chapter!

"GRANGER!"  
"Come quick, that weird mobile-thingy is doing something weird again!"

Hermione came running into the living room of the flat that she shared with Pansy.   
"You scared the living shit out of me Pansy. What's it this time? Facebook or WhatsApp?"

"No, it's the one with the camera symbol and the one with the bird. They ganged up on me, I swear!" 

" So you're trying to tell me, that you scared the living daylights out of me, because you believe that Instagram and Twitter are secret partners in a plan created to drive you insane? I swear to God Pansy, if I didn't love you that much, I would've at least attempted murder by now."

"Shut up, and show me how I can mute those message, again."   
"Okay you go to the side of the phone, where there's a tiny switch if you push that to the left, you won't be hearing the ringtones anymore."

"Thanks, Love" Pansy kissed her on the cheek  
"You're welcome, Darling." Hermione returned the gesture

"I sometimes wonder what we would be doing without one another."  
"I don't even want to imagine that." 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It would mean a lot if you took the time and wrote a comment while you're here, but you don't have to.   
> I also apologise for any commas that are in the wrong spots. I'm trying to learn to put commas down properly, but it's a process. (I don't even do that properly in my native language.)


End file.
